


Always take the full view

by Orangebubble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll, Daniel is overprotective and angry, Emma is a teenager, M/M, Markus is too perfect, Secret Santa 2019, christams, simon is simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: My Secret Santa gift for @local_disaster_ in the exchange of 2019 on Twitter!Daniel comes home for Christmas to a surprise.Markus is too perfect.And Simon kinda planned this and kinda not.But all is good in the end.
Relationships: Daniel & Emma Phillips, Daniel & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Always take the full view

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> I worked with what I got:
> 
> "Simon, Daniel, Markus, SiMarkus”
> 
> I hope I delivered something to your liking!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

“Mom!”, Daniel called out louder than he needed to be heard, while he walked down the stairs from the first floor, “Is cousin Rupert visiting over the holidays? Or why is there an extra set of towels laid out?”

Coming to the end of the stairs he turned to the living room, where he knew his parents were taking their afternoon tea.

“Don’t be so loud, Daniel! The new neighbors just had a baby!”, his father answered first before his mother could. Daniel rolled his eyes, they lived in a spacious neighborhood, the next house wouldn’t even hear them scream bloody murder. 

“There are for Markus, sweetheart.” Well, that got one of his eyebrows raised in question and he had to step into the living room. His original plan of waiting by the end of the stairs on an answer and walking straight back up, so he could continue unpacking.

“For whom?” He now stood in the over-decorated living room, like a Christmas bomb had gone off in the room.

His mother set her teacup down as if she was an English lady when she was born and raised in Chicago. “Markus, sweetheart, Simon’s boyfriend.”

Daniel stared in her in disbelieve. “His what?!?”, he was again getting loud.

His father shushed him again and his mother looked at him questionably.

“You know Markus, Daniel. You met him on Thanksgiving.”

“I was not here on Thanksgiving, Mom. You remember the storm that canceled all the flights?”

“Oh! Yes, that’s right! You couldn’t come because of that!”

Nice, to know how much his parents remembered his presence in their home. 

She started to pour herself more tea, not looking at the still shocked face of her oldest son. 

“Well, on Thanksgiving Simon brought him over. He is such a pleasant boy, I tell you! So courteous and intelligent! And handsome! Oh, he is so handsome! Simon made a catch with this one! They are so happy together!”

Daniel could feel his throat closing down, at his mother fawning over that man.

“How long?”, he gritted out.

“How long what, dear?” She looked back up in him, once more with a full cup and drinking.

“How long are they together?”

“Oh! I think since ….. mhmm. Don’t let me lie, but I think June?” 

June. Motherfucking JUNE! So, his identical twin brother, who otherwise told him everything as he did himself, in their weekly calls, kept his boyfriend of six months secret from him?!

Simon could feel anger bubble up in his stomach, his hands closing into fists. His mother must have noticed.

“Dear? Is everything alright? That can’t be news for you? You and Simon tell each other everything since you were born!”

Nice of you to hammer the nail more in, mom. 

He put on a mask. Don’t give your mom anything to worry about over Christmas was one thing he learned a long time ago. It would only end in chaos and tears. 

“No, no mom I’m fine. What was his full name again, you said?”, he said very calmly, too calm.

She looked at him questioningly for a second, before accepting his lie, she wasn’t the best with reading him, anymore at least. Being a teenager had him teach some things. 

“Markus Manfred, dear. His father is this famous painter! I can’t wait to meet him! And-”

Well, that made it even easier. 

Ignoring the rest of his mother’s gushing, while his father kept on eating cookies, he made his way back upstairs. Now he had far more to do than just unpacking his stuff.

\--  
\--  
\--  
\--

Only a few hours later he knew everything or maybe the most of it. Social Media was a beautiful thing. And well he was not impressed. Well no, he was impressed, how could he not with this guy? 

Triple major? Political Science, Administrative Studies and Fine Arts? And don’t let him start on all his minors and other activities! So many clubs and societies and still time for sport? How did this man ever sleep?  
And yes his mom was right, this Markus, was hella handsome. Cheekbones to cut glass and his eyes were a catching feature for sure.  
Personality-wise he got not unlike his academics, a perfect picture. A leader, a people pleaser, liked by anyone. 

This was too good to be true. There had to be a catch, but he hadn’t found any. An ex-junky brother, who Manfred helped himself to get clean. One messy break up with a redhead of a woman, but now they were friends again and a father who was after an accident in a wheelchair. Which the guy himself took care of! 

He didn’t like that. He didn’t like that at all. 

Angry he threw a pillow against the wall of his old room; his laptop was too expansive for that and he still needed this for his thesis. 

“You know I thought you got better with that after all this therapy.”

“Fuck of Emma!”

His little sister was leaning in the doorframe of his room, now nearly fully legal and so proud of it.

She ignored him and came to him on the bed, slumping down next to him. Leaning over to see what he had open on his laptop. 

“Back to stalking, I see. Aren’t you too old for this?”

With more force than necessary, he loudly closed the laptop. 

“None of your business!”

She raised an eyebrow at him and jumped off the bed. 

“Markus is really nice, you know. You should see how much Si smiles with him around!”

He grabbed a pillow ready to throw it at her. He didn’t need that. 

Quickly she left the room, with the appearing danger of a pillow to the face, but not leaving before she teased her brother more.

“They are coming at 7. Try to calm down before that. Mom will grow a new pair of ears if you make her a scene. She likes him!”

The pillow was thrown, flew through the open door and landed on the opposite wall, against a picture frame. Thank god this didn’t fall, just rattled a little. He didn’t need that too. 

With a quick glance at his old baseball-themed alarm clock, he found that he had over an hour left before they would come. He groaned and buried his face into his hands. 

At least he could use the unpacking, that he ignored for the stalking, as a way to calm down. 

\--  
\--  
\--  
\--

They and dinner came sooner than he had liked. The introduction to Markus had been more than frosty from his side. His mother looked very disappointed at him.

Dinner was not better. The pleasant conversation all around him, while he watched Markus closely, looking for any slip up of the man. But nothing came. The few times he himself was asked something by the man, who tried so bad to include anyone in the conversations around the table, he gave short and cold answers, but that didn’t stop the other male. It was frustrating to see so much perfection in one person and even more, his brother being so overly happy about said person.

It was no wonder that after dinner, he excused himself quickly and made it out on the veranda. He needed to get himself together if he wanted to find the crack in that perfect picture of a human. 

Lighting up on of his cigarettes, he stared into the darkness of the night, which was interrupted by all the Christmas lights on the houses around them. 

“You know this stuff will kill you sooner than later.”

Wonderful. Of course, Simon had to go after him. He should have known.

“If I get one of these, every time somebody told me that, I would be dead even sooner, you know.”

Daniel heard Simon sigh behind him, before stepping closer and stopping next to him, leaning like him on the railing.

Silence hung heavy between them. 

“Sooooo, what got you in such a bad mood?” Simon could never hold uncomfortable silence for long.

Daniel took a long drag, keeping the silence on, just to annoy the other. Then he blew the smoke out in a long stream, before turning to his brother.

“Well, I don’t know Simon. Maybe finding out, that my twin brother who normally tells me everything, as I do for him, didn’t tell me that he had a boyfriend for six months!” 

Simon at least had the decency to look away guilty. Daniel kept looking at him storm clouds in his eyes. 

“Well, anything to say in your defense? Or is that a change I just have to live with now? Important shit I will get over mom now?” He was slowly getting louder with his anger. 

It became quiet again between them before again Simon broke the silence.

“That why I didn’t tell you at first, you know. You always take everything so seriously. I had hoped that we could have done this talk over Thanksgiving, but well that didn’t work. I mean I wanted to tell you, Dan! I swear! But, but I just couldn’t!”

With an angry outcry, Daniel threw away what was left from his cigarette, out on the grass. 

“That’s your explanation? This?! We told each other everything since we can talk Si! I told you everything about my past relationships! Everything! And now this! What makes him so special?!”

And now Simon did something that didn’t happen too often, he squared up and talked back. Anger broadly on his face. 

“Yes, that is my explanation, Daniel! Because I wanted it for myself! Markus is so amazing! I sometimes can’t believe he chose me! I don’t want it to be soured, by you and your mood! Seeing everything always so negative! I don’t want to end like you, with all your relationships!”

It was like someone had punched the air out of his lungs. He looked at his heavy breathing brother in utterly unbelieving. 

That hurt. That really hurt. 

In a second a passive mask was on and he moved, shoulder checking his so-called brother, on the way.

When he came to his room, with fast steps, and had closed the door gently, more gently than his emotions wanted him to be. He made it to his bed and burrowed his face into the bedding.

No one called for him, to come down for the evening activities. 

\--  
\--  
\--  
\--

Days passed by. He didn’t talk to Simon, not even to pass the salt. It was like a canyon was between them. It didn’t feel right, not at all. Something like that hadn’t happened even in their worst fights in their teenage years. 

He tried to ignore it, telling himself that it was Simon’s fault. But it didn’t really help. So, he found another way to distract himself. Watching Markus, still trying to find the fault in him. 

The guy didn’t make it easy, not at all! He was an angel in person!

Emma had wanted to make gingerbread houses and Markus had joined. His house came out perfect and so beautiful that you could put it on a magazine cover for home cooking. But instead of boasting of his creation, he had helped Emma to make something equally beautiful. Not making it a competition.  
If he didn’t suspect that Emma loved the man to the boot, how she had talked about him, he was sure now. She was smiling as much as Simon around him. 

It didn’t end just with Emma, he and his mom cooked together all the time! Markus was so oft in the kitchen, he couldn’t even get a glass of water, without seeing him and having mom fawn over his talent in the kitchen. Seemingly Markus had taken on the hobby when his father fell ill and was now some kind of master chef if his mom was anything to go by. 

With that he had also granny around his little finger, being the sweetest to her. Must come with the field of taking care of older people such a long time, if he researched was right. He even knitted! And knitted together with her! 

Daniel had hoped that his Dad would have been a harder nut to crack for him, but no. Markus had shown perfectly, what for a future politician he was. Had talked Dad out of his old views in just hours! With patience and clam words. It was a miracle to watch and he had to give that to the guy. 

And well, of course, that hadn’t stopped there, the tan man, had even tried to include him in anything! Asking for his opinion on things, asking him to join for activities. It was hard not feeling included. With any time he declined an offer he got more glances that asked questions or were just straight disappointment.

But he didn’t step down he had a mission and he would see it through and show his brother.

\--  
\--  
\--  
\--

With exactly this thought in mind, he found himself on the 23rd near his hometown's open ice skating ring, freezing and watching his brother and boyfriend skate over the ring. Holding hands, smiling brightly at each other. Markus was like a dancer on the ice, one more thing he was unspeakably good at. 

He huffed at the happy picture, playing with the lighter in his hands, trying to ignore any thought about his own old relationships, that never really had been something like this. Hell, he never had brought someone home besides, this on girlfriend in high school.

A knot formed in his stomach with any second he watched them being happy and laughing, enjoying each other companies far too much. He wondered if Simon got a sore face from all the smiling. 

“Got light?” a rough voice asked next to him.

He flinched and turned to a man with bright green eyes, tan skin, and a noticeable scar over his nose. The man was smaller than him and not at all clothed for the weather with his leather jacket. 

“Yes or no?” 

Daniel realized he had just been impolite staring at the other. Embarrassed he handed over the lighter, without a word. The man produced a cigarette between his fingers to light, giving him a side glance.

“Want one too?”

He nodded after a second and the man also lighted one for him, before giving it and the lighter back to him. Silently they smoked and watched the ring.

Simon and Markus skated another round, laughing brightly and holding hands. Daniels's face got gloomy.

“You know stalking is a legal offense.”

Daniel sputtered, coughed on the smoke in his lungs.

“W-what!”

“It’s a legal offense, with a hefty fine and sentence to be precise. No fun, if you ask me. But each there owns I guess.”

“I’m not stalking them!”

The man gave him a smirk. “And I’m not a detective.”

“You are what?”

“A detective. On vacation, to be honest, so don’t make me cuff you for it.”

“I am not stalking them!”

“Well, it looks like it. You here standing gloomy, watching your twin - I guess? – skating rounds with that tall dude. You want the same man and he is playing you? Ex-Lover? Jealous? Family fight?” The man was so casual about all that, like reading down a grocery list.

“No, no, no, NO! Okay no! Nothing like this!” He threw his still-lit cigarette in the snow.

An eyebrow was raised at him. 

“Oh? Really? Well then give me another reason, or I will cuff you. And to be honest, I don’t want to, my husband will skin me alive if I work this vacation.”  
Not really knowing how to answer, Daniel crossed his arms in front of himself and looked away. Still looking at Markus and Simon from the corner of his eyes. How many rounds did they already do?

Beside him, the man started to move and stepped closer. Daniel risks a glance and saw something metallic reflecting the many Christmas lights around the place. Was this guy for real.

In panic, he jumped back. “Okay stop that!”

“Well, you don’t really leave me any choice, blondy.”

Taking one more step back, he started to talk. “Look I’m not stalking okay! Just watching this guy and my brother.”

“This is literally stalking, blondy.”

Daniel let out a frustrated growl. “Well fuck you! You don’t know anything. This guy comes out of nowhere! It is literally perfect! Perfect, I tell you! In anything he does! And he is the boyfriend of my brother, who firstly didn’t tell me about it! And we tell each other everything! And now he has this perfect boyfriend, and this is so fishy! This man has no fault! I just don’t want Simon hurt, okay?”

He looked at the man with pleading eyes trying to make him understand. His blue eyes were met with scrutinizing green ones or were they grey? Their starring contest kept for a few seconds. 

“So, do I get that right? You are here freezing your balls of, because your brother didn’t tell you shit about his relationship, for whatever reason and because the boyfriend of your brother is too perfect to be good?”

“Yes! Exactly!”

Finally, someone understood!

The man started to snicker first and then he laughed with his full body. Daniel stared at him in disbelieve. What the fuck.

After a few seconds, he got himself together and looked back at him.

“To be honest with you this is not the dumbest reason I heard for anything so far and I investigate homicides.” 

Daniel closed his mouth and angrily watched the man talking.

“But this? This is very dumb reasons. Like look, blondy. No one is perfect. No-“

“Well, he is okay! In everything!”  
“Let me fucking talk! No one is! NO ONE! Did you even try to get to know him, besides I don’t know to stalk him over Social Media? Did you even try to get what your brother sees in him? Did you maybe ask your brother why he didn’t tell you, besides being pissed about it? Did you even try to understand?”

Daniel stared once more in disbelieve.

“Truly, with that perfect business? Again no one is. If they are, they do it with a hella lot of work. They go through hardships to get where they are. I can tell you about that. I, myself is not that of a type, but my husband for sure. And having that perfect being on my ugly mug? To want to marry me? Heck yea, did I say yes faster than he could ask the question! Maybe try to be a little more considerate of others, before you start a shit storm.”

Daniel never felt so chewed out, not even when he threw bright pink color all over the newly white painted walls of the house floor when he was 8 and wanted to see what color came with the mixing. 

The man took the last drag of his cigarette, that had burned down in his rant. 

“Look blondy, I will not take you in, because to explain that to my husband and the local station, would take energy I don’t want to waste. Go home, think a little about all this shit and then get your shit together. Because anything has a reason and you should look into other than just your own.”

With that, the man snipped the nub of his cancer stick into a nearby bin, turned and left. Leaving Daniel behind to think.

\--  
\--  
\--  
\--

“Markus!”

Said one looked up from the hushed conversation he was having with his boyfriend on the couch, cuddling.

“Yes?”

“Could you help me getting the lights out of the garage?” 

He exchanged a confused glance with Simon. Did Daniel just ask for his help? After a full week of being hostile to any degree and ignoring him? 

“Are you coming to help me or not?”

With a last look to Simon he answered, it could only help to improve their relationship, he thought.  
“Yes, of course, Daniel. Give me a second!” 

He quickly bowed his head to kiss his blond partner on his lips and entangling himself from him. Then he followed the way from the hallway to the garage, where he could here Daniel.

But stepping into the garage through the side door that connected it with the house, he saw the twin searching through some boxes. He walked closer, closing the door behind him, but before he could offer any help to the other, he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and was pressed into the working station of Simon's father.

Intense blue eyes stared him down, not an ounce of the gentleness in them that Simon's held, but the same color. Before he could talk, Daniel did.

“Look let’s make that short because we both know how you never have a second for yourself in this house.” He was pressed more into the wall, eyes on his capturer. The other man had a heated but unreadable expression on his face.

“I don’t know you and you don’t know me and maybe this will stay this way or not I don’t really care. I don’t trust you and your perfection. Not a little. Again, I don’t know you. But that’s beside the point.”

“Well, what is then the poi-“ Why did he now take the chance to be snarky?

Daniel huffed and grabbed his color tighter. 

“Shut it, Manfred. Listen, you hurt Simon in any way, in ANY WAY, I will end you and no one will find your body.” 

The darkly growled words scared him a little at least. Daniel looked at him like he meant it. 

“I would never-“ He tried.

“Shut it I said! And I don’t care! I. WILL. END. YOU! Got that!”

He nodded, Daniel didn’t seem too welcoming with him giving a verbal answer. He was scrutinized for a few seconds, the air uncomfortable around them. Then he was let go with an angry huff. 

“Good.” The blond one took a step back and grabbed something next to him. “Don’t forget to bring the rest of the lights.” And with that he fully turned, a box with said lights in hand and left, closing the door behind him with a thud. 

Markus stared the whole time. What the fuck had just happened. 

\--  
\--  
\--  
\--

“Mom! I got your lights! Where do you want them?” Daniel hollered with a smile into the kitchen.

“Put them on the dinner table! Your father will put them on!” Was given as an answer, from his mother, without her showing her face.

With that, he moved into the room to follow the order. He found his twin with his sister and grandma in front of the fireplace, hanging up their stockings. He put the box down, quickly looked back if Markus had followed him. He still wasn’t there, good.

Quickly he stepped closer to the others and gave his brother an overly friendly side hug.

“Watcha up too?”

“Hanging stockings, idiot” Emma always so helpful.

“Don’t call your brother that, Emmy!”

Rolling her eyes, she murmured a “Yes, Granny” and got back to the stockings. Simon was rigid in his hug, looking at him suspicious from the corner of his eyes. He smiled brightly at him and pulled him closer. 

“Fine, but I want all the details.” He flüstern into his ear, before letting go. Perfectly in time with Markus who just stepped into the room also making his way to the dinner table with the box. His brother opening his mouth to answer these words, but he didn’t let him.

He holds onto Simon's shoulder a second longer, squeezing it, watching his brother's boyfriend, before stepping away.

“I will see if dad needs help with the lights.” And with that, he was gone. 

\--  
\--  
\--  
\--

Using the small towel next to the sink to dry his mouth after he brushed his teeth, Markus stepped back. Giving himself a least glance in the mirror before walking the few steps into Simon’s old room, the bathroom connected to it. 

His boyfriend was laying comfortably on the side, back to him, in his childhood bed, scrolling through his phone, looking cute. Markus smiled; he was lucky to have Simon. 

Quickly he made his way over to join the blond under the covers, arms moving instinctively around the other's waist, pressing him against his chest. Laying his chin on the shoulder not pressed into the bedding, he looked over what Simon was doing. He had a chat open with Josh. Not trying to read anything of the private conversation, he concentrated instead on Simon's blond soft hair. A few seconds passed by, Simon now typing something back to Josh. 

Markus bit his lips before he talked, he was not sure if it was a good idea to bring it up.

“I think Daniel gave me the talk.”

His boyfriend didn’t look up from his phone continuing typing instead. 

“Simon?”

He typed the last word before hitting send and then turned to his asking boyfriend, looking at him with a little amusement in his eyes.

“I guessed so much, with how long you both were gone.” He cuddled closer against the warm body of his partner.

“And?”

“I will get drunk with him tomorrow on the rooftop, so you will have to entertain mom. Not a hardship for you, she loves you.” Simon settled down against him.

“What?” There was more than disbelieve in his voice.

“Yes, yes, I will tell him a little off, because of that.”

“Simon that is not what I mean! You are getting drunk with him after he gave me the talk?”

“Yes, what else you think I should do?”

“You could-, I mean you-, Couldn’t you-“ He was in a loss of words, something that didn’t happen often to him. 

Simon chuckled amused and kissed his cheek lovingly. 

“Exactly. Just entertain mom and everything will be good, promise. Maybe Daniel will even warm up to you after this.”

With that he closed his eyes, happily smiling. Markus was so confused. 

“Stop thinking about this and go to sleep. It’s twin stuff.”

“Okay?”

Simon smile goes broader. Markus finally settled against him, arms around him now holding him. 

That all went better than he expected.


End file.
